Feathra
Feathra is a pony who will not tolerate other pony's pushing her subjects around. She walks around the main city and visits Dusktown to see her student, Spark Shot. She also visits the Everfree forest to check on her her friend's children, Echo and Narcissus. She will barley tolerate Celestia when she visits, memories of what she did still in her mind. History 'Edit' She was wandering the Everfree forest as a filly when she collapsed in front of a house. The house belonged to a earth pony named Candy Cane and a pegasus named Sky Streak. They raised her as their own, but while Sky Streak could teache her how to fly, they couldn't teach her how to use magic. She met Celestia and Luna when she was exploring one day, and the three hit it off. A few Years later, they found another teen that was a little bit younger than Celestia. Her name was Sonar. She would play small tricks on the mares and colts, changing their voices to make them higher and lower than normal. Celestia, who was to strict at the time, thought that it was wrong and that if she ever wanted to become princess needed to quit it and grow up. Feathra stepped forward to defend her friend, but both of their words escalated into and argument, leading Celestia to shoot her in a blind rage. It hit her directly in the chest, knocking her back and leaving a fatal wound on her chest. She would have died had Luna, who was the fastest flyer at the time, not gone for help back at their home. She later awoke a few weeks later in the middle of the night in the med bay, extremely sore in her chest. She looked in a mirror to see she had a scar on her chest. As she stepped back in horror, Luna walked in. She stepped in front of her, handing a stone. She stated that she wanted her to keep it to remember her by. She looked at her, amazed that she knew she was leaving. She gave her little sister a hug, and was never saw again until 24087 years later. Meeting Kora and Discovering Caeruleus 'Edit' Ten years after leaving, she stumble upon and injured female dragon. She healed her to the best of her abilities, and a bond was made. They were inseparable, traveling everywhere until they found a fallen Kingdom. They walked around the ruins until they found an odd creature. It had white eyes, no mane or tail, odd wings and a dark coat. They spoke to it and found out that it was a Shadow Walker, a species of ponies who kept any creature of the night safe. Their kingdom was safe and dark, perfect for them to live in. Then suddenly, the sun rose faster and was stronger then ever before. The sunlight managed to crack through their shield of darkness, forcing them to evacuate, the rays destroying their city in seconds. After that day, they cursed the sun and its bearer, praising the moon and whoever rose it. The SW they spoke to, who was called Xaviena, told them that they had been rebuilding their city for years, but it was impossible to work during the day. Feathra pitied them and merged her magic with a fallen Night Guard's DNA to cast a spell that would shroud part of their kingdom in darkness, allowing them to rebuild. Centuries passed and soon the kingdom was rebuilt, three times the size it was before. It was flourishing with creature's that lived during both night and day. Pegasus, unicorns, earth ponies, gryphon’s, phoenix's and many more lived in the section that had light, while the ones who needed darkness lived in the shrouded part of the kingdom. The kingdom was larger then Equestria, but they did not have as many inhabitants. Feathra lives’ in Tailbec, the main city. In the center of it, there is a monument with same exact stone that Luna had given her. Echo's Birth and Sonar's diseperance 'Edit' When Sonar first told Feathra that she was pregnant, it was not under good circumstances. She said that Celestia was not happy when she learnt who the father was. Feathre welcomed her and Siccus into her kingdom, much to his confusion. A few months before Echo's birth, he was banished somewhere, but the two Alicorns could not find out. A few years after Echo's birth, Sonar disappeared, leaving only her necklace behind. No matter how much she wanted to look after her niece, Feathra knew she couldn't. She gave her to Zachari, a trusted zebra friend. During Nightmare Moon 'Edit' When Luna was first consumed, she blamed and yelled at Celestia for letting it go this far, then hit her aside with her wing as she fought against the evil spirits that plagued Equestria. When she saw a beam of colors come from the Everfree forest, she warped there and saw Celestia struggling to stand up. She demanded to know Luna was. When Celestia looked towards the moon, she instantly knew. She flew off and wasn't heard from until a thousand years later when a messenger named Neon Glow arrived in Canterlot with a message. Personalty 'Edit' She is a kind pony, but she isn't a pushover. If anyone threatens her Subjects, they will answer to her. Personally. She does not care for most matter outside Caeruleus, but if a war nearly destroys any nearby kingdoms, she will fight. Celestia is one of the few Ponies who she has extreme difficulty getting along with. Most of the time, she ignores her. How she got her cutie mark 'Edit' While rebuilding the Kingdom, she summoned other creatures to live there. She communed with them telepathically, making her the first Pony to have a strong connection with mythical creatures. Quote'sEdit "You still have much to learn, but you will have to discover it for yourself" -' Feathra speaking to Spark Shot after she fails a test' "Celestia, you are lucky none of the Shadow Walkers have attacked you yet" - 'Feathra' speaking to Celestia whenever she visits "Your arrogant for walking in here like you do" --- Feathra speaking to Celestia whenever she visits "You need to realize that this is my kingdom. I won't go down without a fight" - - Feathra speaking to any threat'' ''